The Hobbit: A Dragonseeker's Tale
by Allaxei
Summary: Prologue is only posted giving you all a hint of what is to come. The will of a Wizard is a tricky thing. Future romance is possible, rating might go up. Possible ThorinxOC, Possible SmaugxOC, Possible UnknownxOC. Who knows?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is just a sample of an idea I had whilst watching the two Hobbit movies. Those who wish for me to continue this story, please feel free to express your enthusiasm and leave a comment. To the haters on here who feel that it is their duty to rip out my heart and stomp on it repeatedly, just go on with your life and spare me your flames. ;n; It ruins my will to write and update my other stories..**  
**So to those still waiting for updates on my other stories, you know who to lay blame. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the book or the movies :P

* * *

_'Within the dark world, there is light: for there would be no such thing as darkness without light. Without one, you cannot know the other. Without Black, there cannot be white. Opposites they are, yet one always needs the other to be acknowledged. Without death, the world would become too overwhelmed until we eventually destroyed ourselves. I can go on and give a lecture on how this world would not even exist without such contrasts. _

_However, there is always a middle ground, the no-man's land between opposing forces, the gray area in between black and white. I am one of the few within that gray area. The beings that exist, just to exist and cause minor mischief with a light heart and not so innocent intentions; the ones who are powerful enough to wipe out legions, or sit and watch others kill themselves out of pure boredom and amusement. I find the beauty in annihilation and thrive in midst of destruction and darkness, yet I cherish the innocent laughter of children and bathe in the light. _

_I am the middle ground, and this is how I, Nicolai Dragonseeker, find myself become mixed up in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield… _

_T__he irony is killing me. ' _

* * *

. For some reason I have had to reload this chapter because of some kind of technical difficulty. I couldn't see anything but the Author's note.. I do not know if anyone else had this problem, but I still hope this doesn't change anything.


	2. The Arrival

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating this sooner, as well I wish to thank my lovely reviewers for their endearing encouragements. I believe I have Chapter 2 completed, or at least half finished. So I hope this doesn't disappoint you Deary~

~Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit series, this is only written for my own entertainment.~

* * *

Chapter 1

_The Arrival_

Gandalf the Gray grumbled to himself as he walked on far away from the camp as he cursed the headstrong dwarf prince. He sat himself on a half buried boulder near the edge of the forest. The dwarf camp was long out of sight and hearing distance. A soft nipping of guilt began to creep up as he regretted his words to Bilbo. He was angry at Thorin and his stubbornness and simply just needed some time to himself to cool off. The Wizard hadn't meant to snap at the Hobbit. He sighed heavily as his hand rubbed his face tiredly.

As the sun began to set in the east, the sound of the rhythmic trotting of a horse caught his attention. His right hand gripped his staff as he looked in the direction of the sound to try and spot its source. A dapple gray horse came into view from behind a hill. A mare with a long curly white mane and tail; she stood at a proud 6 feet tall (from head to hoof, around 14.5 hands aka 4 1/2 feet from wither to hoof). It was a rare coloring in middle earth even amongst the Mearas. Sitting astride the large mare was someone robed in snow and shadow. The rider shifted in the saddle as the mare slowed in her trot, nickering softly at the sight of him.

Gandalf stood up from his seat, using his staff to help him up. His eyes narrowed into an inquisitive squint as he searched for a recognizable face in the shadow of the white hood. It seemed a little odd that someone would wear such clothing in such a lush area.

"Forgive me if I have disturbed your moment of peace, Istari." A rough feminine voice greeted him from underneath the thick hood. The thick, yet familiar guttural accent perked his interest. "Though, it is good to see a familiar face. Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten your name." The woman said as she raised a hand to draw back her hood.

The young, soft face of a woman met his gaze. Her long blonde hair was matted into circular rolls with different types of beads threaded upon them. Wooden, glass, metal, you name it; it was more than likely in there somewhere. Three black dots were inked onto her skin swooping down along her cheekbone on the right side of her face. A similar black line came down from her lower lip to her chin. Intelligent turquoise eyes smiled back at him.

"Hm…" His light blue eyes continued to scrutinize the woman as he tried to jog his memory. She rode up closer to him before coming to a halt not 3 feet from him. The mare was friendly enough to begin sniffing around his bag, smelling the apple within it. He gave a hearty chuckle as he took out said apple, giving it to the horse as she began to happily munch on the treat. A smile graced the lips of the rider.

Gandalf noticed underneath the mare's forelock was what looked like large scales embedded into the leather piece along the front of the horse's face.

"Interesting tack.." He noted as he looked on towards the saddle. It seemed to have the same type of style, however it really wasn't much of a saddle, more or less just a padded piece of leather big enough for a comfortable seat with a girth and stir-ups. It also had a breastplate with the same reptilian scales. It seemed as though it was armor.

"Dragon hide." She stated, concluding his thoughts. The wizard looked up at the woman with surprised eyes. Dragon hide was impervious to magic and the scales created armor stronger than iron. It was what made dragons so hard to kill. The woman smirked a little at the look. "I am a little hurt that you do not remember me.. However, it would be hypocritical of me. It has been over 100 years since we last saw one another." She said with a knowing smile as she leaned over to rub a hand on her horse's neck, her left hand held onto the reins.

His eyes widened in recognition, her name left his lips upon a whisper of breath.


End file.
